I Care About You
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan develops an eating disorder and Phil is worried about Dan and he persuades him to go to therapy. Eventually Dan recovers with the love and help of Phil.


Phil didn't think it was anything serious, not at first, at least. His best friend had started acting a little weird the past couple of months. It wasn't until he noticed that Dan stopped eating like he used to. He never ate big meals anymore. He only ate little snacks every once in a while. Phil was starting to get worried about him but he didn't want to say anything in case he offended Dan. He didn't want to upset Dan. That was the last thing he wanted.

Dan and Phil had just finished their radio show. They had stopped for fans afterwards. They stood outside with fans for nearly a half an hour. Dan didn't seem himself and the fans were starting to notice it. Normally, Dan was happy to meet his fans after the radio show but today, Dan seemed a little upset.

Dan and Phil were just getting home from being at the BBC studio. Dan was about to walk into his bedroom but he was stopped by Phil grabbing a hold of him and pulling him into the lounge. Dan blinked a few times and looked over at Phil.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Dan asked with slight confusion. Phil turned and looked at him.

"Are you okay Dan?" Phil asked. Dan blinked a few times.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Phil bit his lip.

"I don't know." He said. Dan stared at him. "Like…Are you okay in general?" Phil asked. Dan frowned.

"I'm fine." Dan said nervously. "Why are you asking?" He asked.

"You just seem…You just seem a little bit off." Phil said. Dan bit his lip.

"No, I'm fine." Dan said. "It's nothing you have to worry about." Phil sighed and shook his head.

"Dan, you're not fine. Something's going on with you. Even the fans are starting to notice something." Phil said. "I heard a few girls outside the radio show say that you were acting different." Phil said. "You didn't seem yourself at all today." He said.

"I'm just tired Phil. That's all. I've been editing the truth or dare video for a few days and hadn't gotten enough sleep. You know how I am when I don't get enough sleep." He said. Phil stared at him. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed Dan or not.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Phil asked. Dan nodded but didn't say anything. "O-Okay. If you say so." Phil said.

"Don't worry about me." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Okay, fine. So, what do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Um, I..." Dan started to say. "I'm not really that hungry." Dan said. Phil sighed.

"You didn't eat anything at all today. You must be hungry." He said.

"Well, I'm not." Dan snapped. "I'll have a snack later, Jesus Christ, Phil." He said.

"Fine." Phil said. He threw his arms up. Dan sighed.

"Thank you." Dan said. "Um…I'll just be in my room if you need me." He said. He turned around and quickly made his way to his room.

Dan shut the door and locked it as soon as he walked into his room. He walked over to the computer desk and sat down. He immediately logged onto Twitter and began checking his mentions and indirects. Phil was definitely right. The fans were starting to notice that something was up. Dan took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to tweet something but he knew that it would only make the fans worry more about him and that was the last thing Dan wanted. He hated it when his fans worried too much about him.

Two days later and Dan still hadn't eaten except for a little snack.

Phil knew that there was something wrong. Dan wasn't even eating Maltesers, which were his favorite. This wasn't normal Dan behavior.

"Dan!" Phil called. It was currently 8 o' clock at night. Dan would be doing a live show in an hour, or, he was supposed to be doing one but Dan had been pretty silent on day. Phil hadn't seen Dan tweeting or tumblring at all today which wasn't normal either. "Dan? Where are you?" Phil asked as he walked around the house. He walked into Dan's room but he wasn't there. Phil turned around and decided to go see if Dan was in the bathroom. "Dan?" Phil knocked on the door a couple of times. He didn't get an answer but he could have sworn that he had heard crying. "Dan!" Phil yelled. "I know you're in there."

"Go away!" Dan yelled. Phil rolled his eyes but he was kind of relieved when he heard Dan's voice.

"I'm not going away." He said. "We need to talk, Dan. Let me in." He said.

"No!" Dan yelled. Phil let out a sigh. He hated it when Dan was stubborn.

"I'll find a way in there!" Phil yelled. Dan didn't answer him.

Phil tried nearly a half an hour before he finally got the door open. Phil walked into the bathroom. He looked up and frowned when he saw Dan sitting on the toilet with tears pouring out of his eyes. Dan rarely cried. Phil had never seen Dan cry like this before. Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Dan looked up at Phil with shock in his eyes. Phil stared at him with wide eyes.

"Dan, what's going on?" Phil asked. He walked over to him. Dan took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." Dan said, whipping away his tears. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've been acting strange. What's going on?" Phil asked again. "I want the truth, Dan. You've not been eating properly the past few months and you're just...Not yourself. I know something's wrong." He said. Dan sighed.

"You're going to think I'm stupid if I tell you." He said. Phil frowned. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bath tub. Dan looked over at him.

"I won't think you're stupid." Phil said. "Tell me, Dan. You know you can trust me." He said.

"I…I was going through comments on some of my videos." Dan said. "I tried to ignore it but…They all kept saying how I was fat and how I wasn't good looking." He said. Phil frowned. "I thought…Maybe if I stopped eating then they would stop commenting." He said. "But it's only gotten worse."

"Dan, you shouldn't listen to what people on the internet say." Phil said. "You're not fat and I know you won't believe me but you're perfect just the way you are." He said. Dan rolled his eyes. "Dan, I think you should get help." Phil said. Dan frowned and looked at him. Phil bit his lip. "I don't mean this in a mean way. I mean it in an 'I care about you' way." Phil said.

"I don't want to get help though." Dan said. Phil frowned.

"You can't keep starving yourself like this, Dan. It's not healthy." He said. "You need to fix this problem. I know it's a scary thought but you need to get the help you need." Phil said. "You won't be alone. I'll be there too."

"You promise?" Dan asked. Phil gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise." Phil said. "Will you please go to therapy? And I promise to be with you every step of the way?"

"O-Okay." Dan said. "If you think it'll help." He said.

"I know it will." Phil said. "I want my best friend back." He said. Dan nodded.

"Okay." He repeated. Phil smiled. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into the biggest hug.

***2 weeks later***

Dan finally made an appointment to go to the doctors for therapy. Phil had kept his word and had gone with him.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Dan asked. He was waiting in the waiting room with Phil and he was terrified.

"I'm positive that this is going to work, Dan, trust me." Phil said. He reached over and took Dan's hand. Dan held onto it, not caring that they were getting odd looks from the people who were sitting across from them.

"I'm scared." Dan said. He looked over at Phil. Phil smiled as he looked at him.

"I know you're scared." Phil said. "But it'll be fine." He said. Dan nodded.

"Dan Howell?" Dan looked up as soon as he heard his name and saw the nurse. "We're ready for you." Dan looked over at Phil. Phil nudged him. Dan groaned.

"It'll be fine. I'll be here when you're done." Phil said.

"Fine." Dan said. "I hate you for making me do this." He said before he stood up.

"Love you too." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes and walked over to the nurse. Phil smiled as he watched Dan walk away with the nurse.

Phil was most definitely glad that his best friend was finally getting the help he needed. Phil wanted Dan to get better and he was going to do whatever it takes to help Dan and make him feel better about himself.

***2 months later***

It's been two months since Dan had started his therapy. He was no longer needing therapy. Dan was surprisingly feel much better than he felt 2 months ago.

Phil was actually shocked but happy about how quick Dan had gotten better. Dan was eating again and he was smiling and laughing and that's all that mattered to Phil. The old Dan was back and that made Phil happy.

"Dan, are you ready to go?" Phil asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was Sunday, around 6 o' clock and Dan and Phil were getting ready to leave to go do their radio show at BBC Radio 1.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dan said. He also walked out of his bedroom. Phil looked at him and smiled.

Dan had also gained weight since he had started therapy. He was losing weight before but now that Dan was eating again, he was gaining weight and was his normal size again. Dan was happy with himself. Phil could tell.

"Do you want to stop anywhere on the way there?" Phil asked. Dan walked over to him.

"Can we stop at Starbucks?" Dan asked. Phil smiled.

"Of course we can, love." Phil said. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and kissed him.

Oh, and Dan and Phil had also started dating each other a week after Dan had started his therapy. They had started spending a lot of time together as it was one of Dan's doctor's orders that Dan had someone around and Dan had chosen Phil, of course. Phil had always loved Dan and Dan had always loved Phil. It just took them both a little while to realize it.

Phil started walking down the hallway but Dan quickly stopped him. Phil blinked a few times and looked at Dan.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip.

"I...I wanted to...I wanted to say thank you." Dan said. Phil stared at him.

"What are you saying thank you for?" He asked. He walked back over to Dan again.

"For helping me." Dan said. "I was in a bad place two months ago and I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you." He said.

"Dan." Phil said. He was a little shocked. Dan looked up at him.

"I'm happy again. All thanks to you." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"I care about you." He said. Dan nodded. "I'm glad I could help." Phil said. "You know I'm always there if you need me."

"I know that now." Dan said. "You were there when no one else was." He said.

"Hey, it's okay." Phil said. Dan looked at him. Phil smiled. He leaned down and kissed Dan again. "Everything's okay now and that's all that matters. Just forget about what happened in the past, alright?" Phil said. Dan nodded.

"You're right." Dan said. He smiled. "Okay, now we can go." He said. Phil laughed. He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way out.


End file.
